Meeting
by tallgirl20
Summary: One Shot. SerenityxEndymion Perhaps things would have turned out differently if Queen Serenity hadn't been so lenient, but truely, the silver haired ruler could not find it in herself to stop her daughter. Besides fate always had its way...


AN: Really, Don't ask where this came from. I guess in contemplating the Daughter of the Moon (which I've almost got a plot worked out for, by the way!) this pop(p?)ed into my head.

Its a little drabble (I think) concerning Serenity's mysterious romance back on the Moon. Truly, I haven't read the manga and I don't remember the anime really going too deep into that part of their history, so if this is completely wrong, just prentend its AU. ahahaha... If its right, GREAT! Either way, I hope you enjoy this random piece of fluff!

Disclaimer: I do not own any wrights to Sailor Moon anything, but it would sure be nice to be. *stars in eyes* *cough* sorry.

* * *

The whole galaxy was at her finger tips. Men coveted her for both her beauty and her power, but it was her innocence that captivated the hearts of her people, the people of the moon.

She was such a pure being, that it seemed unfair for her to be forced into the political struggles that would grow to surround her. For that reason alone, her people spend her growing years indulging her in her whimsical ways. They merely smiled when she came back into the palace constantly with specks of dirt on her perfect cheek. She would blush bashfully at being caught tending to the flowers again, but her soft, slightly mischievous grin proved she was unrepentant, that she would return again in the same condition.

Perhaps that quality should have been discouraged in their golden princess. Perhaps if they had kept a firmer hand on her this problem would not have arisen…

No, regardless of the results, no one ever thought of changing how they acted towards the treasured princess of the moon. Instead, they merely grinned as they watched her grow in grace, beauty and innocence. They merely basked in the afterglow from her presence, from her easy laughter and unconditional love.

Today, when she was supposed to have been reviewing politics, a few maids chuckled as a flash of golden hair flew around the corner. A couple of children waved as endlessly blue eyes caught theirs causing one slender finger moved to her pink lips begging them for their silence. The children shook their heads sharply willing to do anything for their princess. As the fair princess lifted her white shirt and began running through the roses, the gardeners merely shook their heads and headed to different areas to work for a while giving her the space they knew she wanted.

No one stopped her for they could not find it in their hearts to crush the joy that filled her to the brim nowadays.

For her part, the princess was breathless with anticipation and curiosity. She had always loved the gardens, but now it was not the garden she was sneaking away to see. Her eyes lighted up as she spotted the neatly trimmed hedges that marked the beginning of the royal maze. She had enjoyed it so much as a child, running through the twisting passageways trying to map it completely. Now, her body flowed through the complex pattern with ease, her mind focused on completely different matters.

_Will he come?_

Her heart was pounding, waiting for the moment when she would finally see the answer to her questions. Her breath caught in her chest as she rounded the final leafy barrier between her and the maze's center.

"_Serenity_."

Her endlessly blue eyes met with his dark endless depths. It felt as if she was being sucked into them, into his very soul. The moon princess had never felt such emotion for anyone in her admittedly young life, but she knew it was special, important. Her teeth pulled at her bottom lip in agitation. She wanted to explain to her visitor how she felt about him, but she was frightened.

He moved closer. His captivating eyes worried at her hesitance. He stilled a hand's breath away from her, leaving the choice in her hands, not knowing if he would survive her rejection.

"_Endymion."_

Her pale fingers moved slowly towards his face until his cheek was cradled in her cool palm. His breath shuddered out, relief washed through him.

"You came." She thrilled. Her voice pitched light and contented.

He grinned down at her. "So did you."

Her laughter bubbled out. Her eyes filled with delight. "It is my garden," was the princess's cheeky reply to her prince. "I come here often."

His gaze seemed to smolder. The moon princess felt a sweep of warmth heat her face. Her moment of boldness quickly fled from her. "Then so will I." He murmured.

He had anticipated her reaction. Still seeing her lips pull upwards in a smile that filled her face and watching the twinkle spark to life in her eyes managed to steal his breath, as it always did. He found that almost anything she did managed to incapacitate him now.

Suddenly, his body was encased by her light frame as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. His laugh was deep and throaty, and to Serenity it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Her stomach fluttered as his muscled arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to his warm strength…

Yes, the Queen of the moon noted as her child rushed away from the hedge maze, perhaps if she had been stricter this would never have happened. The silver haired woman grinned, _but then again…_

She supposed fate would have its way in the end regardless of her interference.

So when the tea set was brought in and the maid informed her that her daughter would be a few minutes late, the Queen merely picked up the delicate tea cup and inhaled the beautiful fragrance of roses without comment.

A couple of moments later, the door abruptly opened. The Queen turned her blue eyes to her daughter's matching pair. Mirth flickered through them as she watched her daughter draw in deep breaths. As dignified as possible, the princess walked over and sat down across from her mother, praying her mother wouldn't ask questions.

"Dear, you seem to have a leaf in your hair."

Queen Serenity watched her young child's eyes widen before drawing the tea upwards to cover the delicate smile that turned her lips upwards.

"Not _again_." The young moon princess sighed before frantically trying to find the incriminating leaf unaware that her searching would prove futile, that no leaf would be found.

Queen Serenity merely watching enjoying a moment of teasing with her beloved daughter.

"_Mother!"_

The Queen laughed behind her tea cup as her daughter unleashed a perfect pout.

* * *

Reviews = love. Love = happiness. I love happiness. Therefore, I love reviews! See! I know math!


End file.
